I Noticed You
by Te-gonefover
Summary: a bunch of Quinntana one-shots that came from quotes. really sucky summary.
1. Runaway

**A/N: HEY Girl (or guy) HEY! so i was in english and we had to look up quotes and it spawned this! so enjoy and REVIEW! then go follow my tumblr: tegoneforever . tumblr . com**

_**"The hardest thing to do is watch the one you love, love someone else."**_

_**- Unknown**_

* * *

><p><em>"I love you."<em>

_"I can't do this _

* * *

><p>I was disgusted with myself. Myself, my own worst enemy. I watched Brittany put her hands all over my Santana. Well I guess I couldn't call her my anymore because she now was with Brittany. I hated myself, I told her I couldn't love her.. What idiot I am. I couldn't be more annoyed with Rachel's sing right now. I wanted to stab someone with anything I could find just to get the anger out. I gripped tightly unto me Cheerio's skirt as Brittany and Santana started to make out right in front of me.<p>

I couldn't take it. I got up and did what I do best… Run. I ran from my sexuality, from my happiness, from my family, and from the one I truly cared about… Santana Rosa Lopez. I found myself in a stall in the bathroom sobbing uncontrollably. I heard the bathroom door open, I tried to clam my cries.

"Q?" I heard that voice call out my nickname, the voice I loved oh so dearly. The voice I would love to hear all day everyday, I never got sick of it.

"Go away San.." I croaked from the stall. The door swung open. I tried my best to wipe away the tears.

"As much as I would like to.. I can't." she knelt beside me and started to stroke my perfectly pony-tailed hair.

"Stop it.." I swatted her away. "Go away. Go be with your girlfriend, who you want to be with."

"Q.."

I got up to get away from her. "I love you ok! I can't stop loving you. My heart need's you San! But I can't have you… I made a mistake telling you I didn't love you back! Is that what you wanted to hear from me? Please… come back to me."

"Q… I can't"

I did it again. I ran.

**A/N 2: I know its short but other one-shots with be longer... and stuff but please REVIEW!**


	2. Somewhere Only We Know

**A/N: Hey guys! sorry it took me so long to get another chapter up! but this was inspirsed by RENT and the song Somewhere Only We Know. but in other news. if you guys want to give me some quotes or quotes from songs or songs that i should base these one shots on i would be more that happy to listen and try to make you guys happy! Sorry if it sucks because some of it was planned out and some of it wasn't, but please REVIEW! my tumblr is tegoneforever . tumblr . com**

'_Death is a challenge. It tells us not to waste time it tells us to tell each other right now that we love each other.' - Leo Buscaglia_

* * *

><p>I went to sit back down at my seat in the pews after giving my heart felt speech about the special times I had with Blaine. I was killed beaten to death for being who he was and who he always will be, he was beaten for being gay. Kurt could barely stand once he reached Blaine's casket and speaking was once an option he could say anything sobs had overcome him. Once his sobs had gotten under control, Kurt went up to the podium and sang. He sang words familiar to my ears, 'Blackbird' played on the piano in which followed with Kurt's singing. I saw Rachel, Mercedes, Finn, and Several others sing along I only mouthed the words. I looked around to see who had shown up and who hadn't. Artie was there with his fiancé, Artie finally got that surgery to make him walk again which was fantastic. Finn and Rachel were here but not together (unlike in high school), Rachel was now with Puck- or Noah what he preferred to be called now. Mercedes was here she had lost the weight she had in high school , but not her amazing singing voice. She already had her first album out with it had went Platinum she was also now married to a man named Jason who seemed nice when we talked before the service. Brittany couldn't show up for one reason or another, she lived in Boston and had her own dance studio with Mike and Tina Chang. I focused my gaze back on Kurt. He had change a lot as well, he wasn't as boy-ish as he was in high school. His voice had deepened slightly, He was more muscular, and he had some stubble. He was probably the one of only glee member I had strong contact with.<p>

Then there was me, Santana Lopez, who was a huge bitch back in high school. Now I was a teacher at an Art's school here in lovely New York. I teach Freshman Geography, Spanish, some kindergarten, and English. I had came out near the end of senior year, Not with Brittany though. With Quinn Fabray who I had fell hard for shortly after the skank incident, but I always had a thing for. Quinn was sitting in the pews across from me her hair tied back in a messy bun with strands hanging around her face. She was a lawyer now.. Or what I had last heard from. We had a serious relationship from the middle of senior year to the end on sophomore year of college. The break up consisted of me moving out of the apartment the two of us shared, and into Kurt and Blaine's apartment until I got on my feet again (which was only two months). It had been four years since we broke up I hadn't really seen her since. She looked great, well she always looked great. She was wearing a black pencil skirt with those black heels she used to wear when we would go on dates and a silky black top. I was wearing the dress that I wore to Jean's funeral (I was quiet surprised when I found out it still fit me) and the black Aldo heels Blaine had got me for my birthday.

The service had ended and Quinn was one of the first to dart out of the church. I got caught up in hugging people and telling how my life has been with my high school friends. I got especially caught up with Rachel who nearly told me her life story, some things just don't change. I went out side to look for Quinn but she was no where to be found in front. I felt a strong hand tap my shoulder, I turned around to acknowledge the person. "Want a smoke?" It was Puc- Noah. I took a cigarette from him and said a silent thank you. I usually didn't smoke but today, today was an exception. Noah was one of the people that I told about Quinn and mine relationship before I had came out. He was surprisingly trust worthy. He was also one of the first people I told about my break up with Quinn. Noah lit the cigarette for me. I took a drag and shivered in my winter jacket the cold December wind was whipping at my face.

"I think we should smoke in the courtyard.." Noah said pointing to the _'No Smoking' _sign that I was standing near.

"Yeah that would probably be a smart idea.." I followed Puck to the courtyard. On the way there I ran into Blaine's sister Slater (who was a lot like me) and her wife Shayana. We quickly said our hello's, I could tell she was crying. After that Noah and I walked the rest on the way to the courtyard. When we opened the door the courtyard was covered in snow and leafs they had never cleaned up from the fall. But one thing shine the brightest to me. Quinn. Quinn was sitting on a bench in her winter jacket, shivering. Every time she took a breath a little cloud was formed from the cold.

"I think I'll let you guys talk." Noah whispered putting a hand on my shoulder in good luck, his breath smelled like cigarette's. It would have grossed me out but I was to occupied on the stunning blonde I was once- well to be honest still am in love with. I nodded.

I started to walk to her cigarette still in my hand. "You're gonna catch a cold out here, Quinn" She looked up at me not knowing I was there before. I took a drag off of the cigarette.

"And you're going to die if you keep smoking those death-sticks.." She said back to me bluntly. I chuckled slightly as I blew the smoke out of my mouth.

"Well when we broke up you were telling me how much you wished I was dead, I'm just helping you out with that wish Fabray." I playfully winked at her trying to lighten the mood.

"Death really isn't something to joke about San…" When my nickname came off of her lips, I felt as if someone had just impaled me through the heart.

"I know Quinn…" I sat down next to her on the bench, she moved as far away from me as she could without causing her to get off of the bench. It hurt, hell… it hurt a lot, she wanted nothing to do with me, and I just want to love her. "How's things?"

"Good… Work is.." She paused. "Good. How about you Ms. I'm a teacher."

"Ok, work is work. But for work it's great."

"Are you still with that that whor-" She quickly caught herself mid statement. "That girl that you… Well you know what you did." Quinn said to me bitterly.

I sighed "I was drunk Quinn, it was a one night thing."

"How am I supposed to know that?"

"Because you love me and you trust me Q, you know what I'm like when I'm trashed."

"Correction Santana, I **LOVED** you. You fucked it all up." I could tell she wanted to leave put something was holding her here. Like she wanted me not to give up and try to get her back, or like Blaine was making her say.

"Well I still love you, and I want to fix us, what we had." I moved closer to her.

"You can't fix what's already broken." Quinn got up to leave but I stopped her with my words.

"You know…" She stopped, I couldn't believe I was gonna tell her this. I started to tear up. "The day Blaine died, we had lunch that afternoon. And…." I struggled with my words. "He told me that, He really wanted you and I back together and I told him you hated me and it just wasn't gonna happen. He begged me just to try and I kept telling him you would never forgive me and things like that…. Those were the some of the last word he said to me. That was his last wish for me." I couldn't hold it in anymore, tears were pouring down my tan face. The tears made the winter wind of New York feel even worse on my skin.

* * *

><p>"<em>You should at least try S!' <em>Blaine slapped Santana's arm playfully.

"_She hates me Blaine! I doubt if I show up my arms wide open that she's gonna jump in them!" _Santana leaned in so it didn't seem as if she was causing a scene.

"_Resistance is futile, when it comes to Santana Lopez." _Blaine folded his arms.

"_She has been resisting me for four fucking years B… I think she can go for about thirty more." _Santana took a sip of her ice tea.

"_You wanna live till your like fifty?" _Blaine looked at the Latina girl confused.

"_I don't want to be all old and crusty when I die!" _Santana shrugged and Blaine laughed. _"And once I die Quinn will realize that she loves me and shit then live her life wondering what we could have had together. You know kind a like something in a book, that later turns into a movie." _Blaine laughed at that comment. _"What? It's a tragic story!"_

"_It's tragic, it really is." _Blaine said sarcastically.

"_Whatever Anderson…_ _Don't you worry about me, I'll fine someone else. Is your sister still single?" _Santana said raising her eyebrow.

"_She's married now…" _Blaine deadpanned.

"_Oh…" _The waiter came up with a the check. Santana quickly tried to grab it but Blaine got it before her.

"_You get it next time.." _Shortly after They both left Santana walked to her beat up old car and Blaine walked to where he worked not to far away.

* * *

><p>"If not for me Quinn… Do it for Blaine." I said tears finally starting to sub-side.<p>

"I can't fall in love with someone I don't love San… I don't love you anymore." Quinn said not looking me in the eye's.

"That's not how you feel."

"You don't know how I feel! You have no right to call me out on how I feel!" Quinn stepped up to me like she wanted to fight.

"I can tell a bluff Q, You can't look me in the eye's right now and tell me you don't love me anymore. Because I can look you in the eye's right now and tell you I haven't had a relationship since we ended. I have never felt what I felt about you with anyone else. Tell me you don't feel the same." I got up off the cold bench and I put one finger under her chin and tilted it up so she would look me in the eye's.

"I-I.." I started to see tears form in her beautiful hazel eye's. "I-I l-love you San…" Tears flowed out of her eye's. Before I knew it our lips crashed together in passion and want. Quinn pulled away when air was much needed. "I cried myself to sleep for two straight weeks after we broke up.." She confessed.

"I missed you much Q… I can't believe that I didn't go after you sooner, I should've."

"It's ok San, all that matters is that I have you now…" I smiled slightly as she took my hand. It was shocking to me to that someone's death brought us together. I guess the universe works in crazy ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Years Later: Summer…<strong>

I adjusted my dress in the mirror threw on my white suede heel's. "Santana, you might as well have worn your bra and panties." Kurt said leaning against the door way.

"I'm sorry, if I'm gonna do this, I'm gonna do this the Santana Lopez way." I turned around and shrugged.

"I planned this thing and should have some say in what you wear." Kurt said raising his eyebrow.

"You did and I said no."

Kurt scoffed. "In more important news, I can't find Quinn!" Kurt looked worried. "Now don't panic I'm sure she's just-" I put a hand on his shoulder.

"It looks like the only one panicking here… is you. Don't worry Lady Lips I'll find her." I said as I walked out of the room and to the front doors of this large building. Once I got outside I rounded a the corner to the courtyard and saw that the door was being held open by a large rock. I opened the door more, and it revealed Quinn Fabray sitting on that bench in a white dress and her flats "What are you doing out here?"

"You know, people say it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding…" She smiled at me.

"I don't believe in superstitions..." I walked over to her and sat in her lap.

"Yeah, I already guessed. Since you know you bought two black kitten's on Friday the Thirteenth."

"Hey! Toby and Carlos are good cats!" I pushed her playfully.

"I never said they weren't! Now can you please get off my lap so we can get married?"

"I think I can do that." I smiled at my beautiful blonde and got off of her lap taking her hand in mine. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"I think you have a couple of times." She kissed me on the cheek and my heart fluttered. I didn't think it was possible I could be more in love with someone. And I would like to thank Blaine Anderson for being my guardian angel and helping me be with the one I love… Thank you.

**A/N 2: YAY! HOW EXCITING PLEASE REVIEW! DON'T WORRY ALL OF THESE AREN'T GONNA TO BE ANGSTY SOME FLUFFY TOO MAYBE EVEN SOME SMUT! (even though i suck at writing it...) BUT YEAH! and to monalisasmadhatter thank so much for the review! It meant so much to me! I love your writing and every chapter of Heavy In Your Arms I cry... even if it's not depressing (I think i need mental help...) but i lovd it so much. and you are one of the writers that inprised me to write fanfic's (and i tottaly fangirled when i read your review... Just sayin'). well thats all i have to say... I think but please guys, REVIEW! **


	3. Mine

**A/N: HEY GUYS! i've been working on this chapter since monday... school and stuff got a hold of me and i wasn't able to finish it in time... but I got it done and this quote is from the true blood theme song 'Bad Things' you guys should listen to it! but yeah sorry if its suckish im so fucking tired and shit... i think i might have to change this fic to M just cause of my mouth. SORRY IF THIS AUTHORS NOTE SUCKS IM REALLY OUT OF IT! REVIEW!**

'_I don't know who you think you are, But before the night is through, I wanna do bad things with you.' - Jace Everett._

* * *

><p>Rachel was being slammed to the to ground in an alley way in Lima, Ohio. She trembled in fear, feeling hot breath on her neck she didn't dare open her eye's. She felt movement around her of several bodies. Someone or something was straddling her waist. "Open your eyes Rachel…" A voice that sounded like Kurt. Her eye's flew open, Santana was the one straddling her waist, Santana smiled brightly down at Rachel fangs completely visible.<p>

"Hey Yentle. You smell great.." Santana said with a huge smile still plastered on her face. "I brought Puck.. If that cool. Wait I don't give a shit about what I'm gonna feed on." Puck chuckled from behind Santana.

"Help! Someone Help!" Rachel shouted out.

"Kurt shut her up!" Santana barked out. Kurt put his hand over Rachel's mouth and she quickly bit him.

"Shit! She bit me!" Kurt quickly took his hand away.

"Your such a Pussy dude." Puck said leaning against a trash can.

"Do I always have to handle every fucking thing?" Santana quickly took off her tank top and tied it around Rachel's mouth to cover the screaming. "No one can hear you now sweetheart."

Rachel tried to buck Santana off but she simply couldn't. "You wanna play rough huh?" Santana pinned Rachel's hands on each side of her and moved her head so she had enough room to bite. "We'll play rough then!" Santana bended down to Rachel's neck and swiftly took a bite sucking the blood out of the diva's veins.

"Santana have I told you how great of ass you've got their." Puck said admiring his ex-girlfriend's ass. Santana wiggled it slightly and Puck laughed.

"Are you gonna save any blood for us Satan?" Kurt said.

Santana pulled her fangs out of Rachel and checked her pulse, she was dead. "Nope, You guys got all of the blood out of last two people we feed off of." Santana wiped the blood off her mouth.

"But they weren't blood virgins…" Puck said back.

"Well you guys picked 'em." Santana got off of the lifeless body that used to be Rachel Berry. "Kurt can you please hand me my bag." Kurt handed Santana the bag and she put on a different shirt.

"Why don't you not wear a shirt at all S?" Puck said with a smirk.

"Because I think you would enjoy that to much." Santana smiled and walked past Puck pushing his shoulder. "Come on let's get out of here before the cops get here."

The three of them were walking through a soccer field, back towards home before dawn hit. "So San, have you fed off of Quinn yet?"

"No, I haven't… why the hell are we talking about my personal life?" Santana breathlessly snapped back.

"Because seems as if you haven't bitten her yet," Kurt stepped in front of the other two vampires. "And that means she is not yours.

"That's right!" Puck said quickly. "She isn't your's! You haven't fed off of her! So I could sweep in their and take a bite.."

"I swear to God Puck if you touch her-"

"Your gonna do what Lopez? Your all bark no bite! Show me what you're gonna do!" Puck started to push Santana. Santana grabbed Puck's neck in what seemed to be a flash. Her nails digging into his neck. "O-Ok…" Puck choked out.

"What was that I didn't hear you?" Santana said gripping tighter on the Mohawk'd boys neck.

"OK!" Puck shout out, Santana let go of his neck as he tried to get air. Kurt watched it all in horror.

"Have fun bitches.." Santana said flipping her hair off her shoulder as she walked away, then she just disappeared in thin air.

Less than a minute later Santana was standing in front of Quinn Fabray's window throwing small rocks at it. Santana knew it was old fashion, but Quinn like it. Seconds later a blonde figure was standing at the window opening it. "Can't you let yourself in?" Quinn whispered with a smile on her face. Quinn's whispering wasn't a problem for Santana with her super sonic magical vampire hearing.

"I know you like it better when I do this, Now can you let me in before I wake up your parents." Santana said back. Santana bolted up into Quinn's room before she could turn around. Once Quinn turned around she nearly screamed but the noticed it was only Santana, and she punched her in the arm.

"What was that for?" Santana said rubbing her arm.

"Scaring the hell out of me!"

"I couldn't help it, forgive me?"

Quinn smiled and kissed Santana softly on the lips "I guess I could do that."

Santana sat down on Quinn's bed with a huff and stared up at the ceiling. "Penny for your thoughts?" Quinn said snapping the Latina back to earth.

"Puck and Kurt were giving me shit…" Santana sighed.

"About?"

"Me not officially making you mine.." Quinn looked at her girlfriend puzzled. "I haven't bitten you yet and they are freaking out…"

"Why don't you just do it then?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you or not be able to control myself."

Quinn grabbed Santana's face and pressed her lips against Santana's cold one's. "I trust you." Quinn whispered.

Santana nodded and continued to kiss Quinn. The kisses got for passionate and started to move slowly towards Quinn's neck.

Quinn hummed in content. "Do it San," Quinn's voice started to sound more forceful. Santana's fangs brushed against Quinn's neck before slowly sinking them in. Once Santana started to suck the blood out of Quinn's neck, Quinn felt a wave of arousal hit her. Santana pulled her fangs out and started to lick the blood away. Quinn moaned slightly feeling light headed.

Santana ripped her head away from Quinn's neck. "Are you ok? Did I take to much?" Santana looked at her girlfriend worried.

"San, I'm fine clam down. Can you get me a towel for my neck?" Santana darted to Quinn's bathroom grabbed a towel then darted back in, less than seconds later.

"Looks like I'm all yours S." Quinn said with a smile pressing the towel against her neck.

"Yeah… I guess so." It was official Quinn Fabray was now officially Santana Lopez's.

**A/N 2: YAY! I DID IT! TIME TO ADRESS THE LOVERS!**

**JC: ok i love writing agsnt i have no clue why but i have a ton of against in my head its really odd...  
>kid2150: It was interesting to write. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW!<br>monalisasmadhatters: WE ARE GOING TO HAVE THE BEST DAMN QUINNTANA BABIES EVER! Thank you so much for the review it means alot to me!**

**REVIEW MY LOVERS!**


	4. Dear Angel Of Mine

**A/N: HEY GUYS! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED I WENT TO SEE MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE (and if you don't know who they are A. Kill yourlself or B. as if) AND BLINK 182 (who wasn't as great as MCR but still) AND IT WAS AMAZING! BUT MOVING ON THIS IS VERY ANGSTY! IM SORRY I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT I CAN WRITE SO MUCH ANGSTY! IM NOT IF A ANGSTY PERSON! REVIEW! my tumblr is tegoneforever . tumblr . com**

'_To be, or not to be-that is the question' - William Shakespeare._

* * *

><p>You walk through the doors of William McKinley high school. Probably doing the stupidest thing ever, but after it's done You won't have time to look back and regret it. Because once you've done. it's done. Your hoodie is soaked with the rain from outside. You pull the hood up so if anyone might still possibly be there at seven o'clock at night they wouldn't recognize you having to stop and talk to you, which personally you weren't going to let happen. You walk down the halls of this damn school one last time, you try to make my way to the cheerio's locker room when you hear the piano playing in the choir room. you stop, and looking in trying no to get caught, the person's back is turned to you but you know you it is automatically. Short blonde hair hangs a couple of inches above from her shoulders, It's Quinn. One of the many reason's you're doing what you are doing. She is so stunningly beautiful you want to go up and say goodbye, but she would either one try to stop you or two play twenty questions with you until you give in and don't do it.<p>

She barely is doing anything but it still makes you want to go up and hold her. Take all the pain away that she might have. Which is funny because you are about to take all of the pain away from your life, by just ending it. You're so selfish is all you can think to yourself. You don't care though, you just want it all to end. All this pain, all this shit that you can't seem to handle much longer. This causes you to think how all of this pain started. It's her, Quinn. You can't help you're in love with her but you can't help how you feel. Shit happens right, but you can't help that she doesn't feel the same about you. Then you think about prom as you rip your eyes away from her and start to walk down the hall to your final destination. You laugh quietly to yourself when you think about it.

* * *

><p>You sit at table at prom bored as hell. Prom is pretty much over you are probably the last one there. Some people you don't recognize are cleaning stuff, the people cleaning up decided to blast slow jams out of a bom-box they had that they hooked up to the speakers. As You and Me by Lifehouse blasts you think about Brittany, She danced with some girl you didn't even know at prom. But she wouldn't dance with you. You had to dance with Karofsky. She didn't even dance with you once, but she danced with everyone in the free world but you. You groan out of frustration, You rest your head in your hands and scan your eye's around the room. Across the room sits Quinn, she is sitting at a table her hair out of its perfect bun it was once in. Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls starts to play. You decided to be a good person for once and start to make your way over to her, she looks up at you once you get close. You extend your hand out for her to take.<p>

"_What do you need Santana?" _Her voice cracks, almost as she was crying seconds before you walked over.

"_Dance with me Fabray." _The people cleaning up file out to put some stuff away and not its just you, Quinn and the music filling the room.

"_I'm not into that Santana.."_

You roll your eye's your hand still extended out. _"It's not like I'm asking you to have sex with me. It's just dance to help a dare I say… friend."_

She finally takes your hand and you walk hand in hand toward the middle of the floor. Once the both of you reach the middle of the floor you hesitantly put your arms around her waist. Then shortly after she puts her arms around your neck. It's awkward for awhile but then she finally ease into you around the chorus of the song and rests her head on your shoulder. You have butterflies in your stomach, no not butterflies more like fucking big ass birds. Your body starts to tense up, She looks up at you. You can't handle it, but slowly your lips find hers and you are kissing Quinn Mother Fucking Fabray. Surprisingly she doesn't automatically pull away and tell you how much of a sinner you are. She might even be trying to deepen the kiss. You pull away instead being slammed back to earth by your thoughts.

"_Santana…" _She says quietly to you, not even looking you in the eye's. That's when you know. You've made a mistake. But a mistake has never felt so right. Back the fuck up… you are thinking like you're in love. But you, Santana 'BAMF' Lopez. CAN NOT fall in love with Quinn 'Picture Perfect' Fabray. That's your cue, time to run away when you might actually feel something for someone.

"_Thanks for the dance…" _You walk out leaving Quinn in the middle of the floor alone. You shortly feel regret and think about going back. But you don't. You just keep walking. That song will forever remind you of her now.

* * *

><p>You are still walking down the halls of William McKinley. It feels like the longest walk ever. You are getting close to the locker room. But you stop at your locker, You take a good last look at it. You open it one last time. All of your textbooks are still in it.<p>

* * *

><p>You shut your locker English textbook in hand. You adjust you long sleeve's so nothing on your arms might give away your little secret. Well maybe not so little but whatever.<p>

"_Santana!" _You hear a girls voice yell down the hall from you. It was Quinn. It has been a couple of moths since you kissed her at prom. She was dating Sam again, they got back together over the summer. You were jealous, but of course you wouldn't tell anyone that. You turn around to face Quinn with annoyance all over your face.

"_What do you need Juno?" _You crossed my arms over your chest.

"_Did you think I didn't see them?" _You look at her puzzled.

"_See what Fabray?"_

"_The cuts, Santana." _She pulls up your sleeve. And there they are. You quickly pull your sleeve back down.

"_Are you looking to get your ass beat?" _You snap at her. She jumps slightly. You feel bad but you have to keep your mask up.

"_Why? Why do you do it?" _She said in a quiet voice.

"_So I know I still can feel, You wouldn't understand.." _You try to walk away but an attempt is futile. She grabs on to your arm nails digging to one on your cuts. You wince and she quickly lets go of your arm when she sees your in pain.

"_You can't do this to yourself. What if you cut to deep? What if you die?" _For a second you think she is actually cares about you.

"_That's the goal Tubbers.." _The familiar venom is filling up in your speech.

"_You need to stop!" _Quinn says forceful to you. The hall ways are seemingly empty now everyone has gone to their respectful classes.

"_Just because we kissed at prom, doesn't mean you have the reigns of my life in your hands!" _You yell at her. She looks at you shocked as if you just said a thousands cuss words in church.

"_If you're hurting yourself, I would be a terrible person not trying to stop you!"_ She yells right back at you.

"_Oh you won't want that would we? You're probably trying to fuel more votes for prom queen!" _

"_I care about you Santana!" _She is getting in your face cause you to back up.

"_You don't give two shits about me Fabray! If I died you probably be happy that you have one less chore to deal with!"_

"_That isn't true!"_

"_Why don't you just crawl back to pretty boy and live your life as perfect Barbie and Ken. Don't let me get in the way." _You walk away leaving her in the middle of the hall way alone with her thoughts. Tears threatening to flood out of your eyes as you walk to class.

* * *

><p>You snap back to reality then shut your locker for the last time. You finish your walk to the locker room, The door is locked but luckily you know how to pick it. Once you've picked it you quickly go to the mirror and look at yourself. You are such a mess, Your eyeliner is running down your face. It's leaving little black spots on your white v-neck. You take out a pen and writing you last words, but who do you write them to. Quinn. Write them to her tell her what you feel, the words you couldn't never admit to.<p>

_**Dear Everyone,**_

_**If you read this you know its all over. My life that is. I can't handle this anymore I have so much pain built up in me. It's to hard to handle. I can't take it, I'm sorry I let you all down. But one person that I know will never forgive me. Quinn I'm so sorry. I never had the guts to tell you. But I love you. More than anything in this world. I can't handle that you don't feel the same. I know you're probably going to think I'm an idiot for doing this, I just can't take this anymore. All this pain and suffering will be over, and Quinn if you ever find a way to forgive me, I treated you like shit but I can't handle how much I care about you. And for my deadbeat mom, No more will I have to deal with your abuse and pain. You are the reason I've come to this. I hope don't see you where ever the hell I'm going. And Brittany you are a genius don't let anyone tell you otherwise. And Quinn don't ever change, You are beautiful and such an amazing human being. I wish I had the balls to actually tell you this but I can't look back and regret any of this. I need you to know that I never hated you, I will always care about you. I hope one day I will see you again, I wish nothing but the best for you and I love you. This isn't your fault , I just can't handle my own emotions anymore and it has driven me into my own grave. This is nobodies fault but my own.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Santana Lopez.**_

Tear stains cover the paper you wrote your last words on. You are to deep in this hole to turn back now. You take your handy dandy razor blade out. What seems to be your best friend lately. You walk to the bom-box that Sue put up shortly before you quit the Cheerios. You plug in your Ipod, the first song to play is Iris. You slump against the wall and slowly slide down it getting ready to take your own life. You take off your hoodie and throw it to the side. You press the blade into your tan skin on your wrist. "This is for you Quinn.." You say quietly to yourself. You press deeper and slice the blade over your skin. It stings, but it's a feeling that has become familiar to you. It's become quite addictive to know you can actually feel pain, because your just a heartless bitch. You make several other cuts all over your arm and a couple on your jaw line. Your white v-neck is now red and you feel your body become weaker and weaker by the second. You've almost done it. You are almost at the finish line, But suddenly you hear the door open. No, No, No, No! You think to yourself hoping the person just walks away.

"Is anyone in here?" You hear that damn voice call out. Its Quinn. Why don't she leave you alone, Just let me die. The footsteps get closer. They stop close to you. Your eyelids are heavy, you close them. "Oh god.. Santana!"

She rushes to your side and hold you in your arms. You can't do anything right can you? She presses sometime of cloth against your arm. It must be your hoodie or something.

"San. Open your eyes. Stay with me."

"I got to go Q." You use most of your strength to say those word and slightly open you eye's. She pulled out her phone, she must be calling nine one one. That or she is calling more people to watch me die.

"No San, Stay with me. I'm calling nine one one." Well that answer one of your questions. "Hello, M-My friend tried to kill herself. William McKinley high school. P-Please hurry." You can tell she is crying, God why won't she just leave you be.

"Stay with me baby." Man dying is really making you hear shit. Did she really just call you baby? You close your eye's again your starting to black out. You are almost there.

"Santana!" She yells. Quinn I'm so sorry.

* * *

><p><em>'To die, to sleep- No more-and by a sleep to say we end The heartache, and the thousand natural shocks That flesh is heir to.' - William Shakespeare.<em>

**A/N 2: BEFORE YOU GUYS FREAK OUT YES THIS WILL BE A TWO-SHOT! I MIGHT POST OTHER THINGS IN THIS BEFORE THE 2ND PART BUT IT WILL HAPPEN! I ENJOYED WRTING IN 2ND IT WAS INTERESTING. SORRY IF THAT SUIDCIDE NOTE SUCKED... THIS WAS ALSO INPRISED BY THE SONG DEAR ANGEL BY APRIL SIXTH (THAT PROBABLY MEANS YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO IT IF YOU WANT) BUT DON'T FEAR THERE IS MORE TO COME! REVIEW MY LOVERS!**


End file.
